Motto Chikaku Ni
by BB Kiddo
Summary: He preferred to keep everyone away. But Tohru insisted approach. Now Natsuno who wanted him close.
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang and Natsuno lowered his head, closing eyes.  
He waited all the known noises cease. Teacher's last instructions, papers being crumpled, books and notes closing, zippers and bag's metal clasps, students loud buzz. He waited until things turn quiet, and his eyes finally opened.

Tohru was at the door, staring him with a calm face.

He was such a gorgeous boy, Natsuno thought. More beautiful than average boys that he knew at their age. He wondered why he never saw him with anyone before.

Not that Natsuno wanted to see Tohru with someone else.

"Hey!"the blonded smiled. "You don't go home? Or wanna sleep right there?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea", he answered tired. "I can't sleep in home."

"Really?" the honey-colored eyes stared at him, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry", Natsuno got up and grabbed the bag. "It's just some nightmares in middle of night."

"When this begun?"

"A while ago."

He went around the chair to get out classroom, but Tohru stood watching him.

What a weird feeling, Natsuno thought.

That was what he thought, whenever Tohru stand that way, looking so close at him. He could smell him, hear the low sound of his breath, that seemed speeds up a bit in that moment. His mind yearned for each detail that he could record from the person in front of him, and that's kind of messed him.

"You should tell me that before" Tohru said concerned.

"For you to make this face? Nah, I told you, no need to worry."

He freed the way to let Natsuno pass. When dark-haired moved away, Tohru grabbed his hand quietly.  
"So come to sleep in my house", he suggested in a low voice.

Natsuno turned back, staring him with a different interest.

"My parents will be out to dinner tonight, with Aoi and Tamotsu", he explained.

"And you won't go?"

"No... since you'll be there tonight."

The dark-haired frowned.

"I don't remember to had tell you that I would be there", he grumbles leaving.

Tohru didn't drop his hand.

"Come on, you almost never go there!" He insisted. "My parents noticed too. If you're trying not to be obvious, you're doing it wrong."

"Stop this shit" Natsuno was feeling a bit annoyed. "I have too much homework, that's why I'm not going there."  
"Yeah, that's what I told at home;"

His smile was warm. Natsuno felt something surrender inside him when saw that smile. He stared the boy, without knowing what to say, while hand's other lifted up and caressed his face.

"Tohru" he murmured, departing the hand without rough. "We're at school."

"The others already gone."

"Yeah, and so we must too."

"Dude, you should relax sometimes."

He keep watching him,, a funny smile on his lips. Natsuno took a slow breath, beaten.

"I'll be there at 8", he finally said.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something strange with that guy.

Something wich caught Natsuno's eye, causing a rift opened in his barrier against rest of the world and letting that stranger approaches.

Indeed, Tohru seemed strange for him. He was much more sociable and calm than Natsuno, and the last thing one would expect was he cared about someone as mysterious and rough as the young foreign.

It was weirder, at least to Natsuno, was how their relationship developed so naturally. How those two almost unknown with such divergent personalities linked their selves that way, almost as if they knew each other since forever. Beside Tohru Natsuno didn't feel he wanted run away. He felt no desire to repulse his friend. Instead, only feel free and relaxed with him. Was the one on who more trust in all village, and whom he admired most.

And inevitably, by whom he had come to fall.

Actually, now he think about, the whole story was very strange from its beginning. Since when he had meet the boy, and how their friendship has been established gradually. Since the first time he took himself watching too much for his friend, thinking him too much. Since their tones and gestures began to betray him and reveal his intentions, as that of Tohru.

And since the first time they kissed. In the absorbed younger's mind, nothing said to him what they living was wrong. Not even the fact they were two boys. Everything seemed very natural, as if that just had to happen. And that was strange.

And was very good.

Natsuno placed to dry last of dinner dishes, wich he insisted on washing. He hung apron and went room of Tohru, who was playing video games. The blonde smiled when saw him and called to play with him, what Natsuno refused. He had a list of chemistry exercises to deliver two days later and he wanted advance the service. He sat in friend's bed and grab pages and books.

"I wish I had this willing to study" Tohru said, without taking his eyes off the screen.

"It's not willing" he said, entertained in calculation. "It's just motivation."

Tohru watched him for a moment, while zombies devouring him in the game. "I see", he only said, and restarted the stage.

Natsuno looked at the blonde who had his back to him. Knew that stiff shoulders position. Knew that tone. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, a bit alarmed.

"Nothing, Natsuno" he gave a little laugh, that sounded somewhat bitter to his attentive ears. "I know what's your motivation. I know why you want pass in entrance exam so much. I understand, it's just that..."

He completely forgot the notebooks, looking the other carefully.

"I know you'll hate me for this", Tohru confessed. "But I'm hoping you don't be approved."

He had dropped the joystick on the floor and stood up, staring Natsuno. His breathing had changed, but his clear eyes still looked at the blue before him firmly.

Natsuno smiled softly. "I don't hate you for this", he said.

Tohru's smile has opened again, and his eyes seemed to bright. Natsuno stood up and approached the boy, feeling that was the weirdest thing of all for him.

That overwhelming feeling in his chest, making his heart accelerates, accompanied by an inexplicable cold in stomach.

Tohru caressed his face, pushing away the dark hair, and pulled him into a kiss. He was taller than Natsuno and had to stoop slightly to reach him. The younger grabbed in his face and his hair, finally embracing his neck. His mind clouded to feel the taste of his lips and smell of his skin, and the consciousness was lost. Tohru's hand took his back, hold him down the waist. He raised a hand to the boy's nape, pulling the younger over to him and delving into his mouth. Given to each other. There was nothing else.

They stopped only to take breath. Natsuno leaned his forehead to the tallest's chin. "But I still want pass", said softly. "I really want to live in the city. And... also I want you come with me."

He stared at him, feeling a bit stupid suddenly. Tohru nodded in a kindly expression.

"You know I like this village", he said. "You know I was born and raised here in Sotoba and love this place, so I have no hurry to leave."

Natsuno agreed in a nod. Sure, it wasn't because he hated that place that everyone should feel the same. After all he had live in the city since knowing himself, and out of the blue his parents forced him to move to that world's end. For a moody teenage like him, get used to that situation wasn't easier than hating the village and everyone who lived there.

Or rather, almost everyone.

"I know", he lifted his face to lean in blonde's chest. "I'm not saying you have to leave here soon. You know what's best for you."

"Yep, I know" he grabbed his waist again. "That's why I would go with you."

"...what?"

Natsuno was speechless, while Tohru tipped him in the bed, laughing like a silly happy.

"You're not talking seriously", he stared unbelieving as blonde pushed books away from them in bed.

"I could come back in the village sometimes, couldn't I?"

He leaned on elbows and laid over Natsuno, making him wince under his weight.

"Hm... yes", he murmured uncertain, not knowing why his face warmed suddenly.


End file.
